Legend of Zelda: Return of Ganondorf/Ch. 6
Chapter 5 --- Chapter 6 --- Chapter 7 Part 1 Zenai was out in Hyrule Field, going to do what he did best (which was terrorize the public). Technically, he was going to go to Ordon Village and gloat over his success in capturing Link. As he was riding his horse towards Ordon Village (he had two guards with him), he noticed the silhouette of a person out of the corner of his right eye. It looked strangely familiar. So he decided to investigate. What he saw quite astounded him. It was a tall, thin young man (no more than 18) wearing a black cloak. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were yellow-green. But he looks so familiar to Zenai... "Wha...? The peasant boy, Link?! But...but he's locked up in the dungeons! It CAN'T be him!" The stranger looked around and saw Zenai. "Who're you?" he asked. "Who're you?" Zenai asked. "Are you Link, the peasant boy?" "Who?" the stranger asked. "Hmph. Never mind. You're obviously too stupid to understand what I'm saying," Zenai said contemptuously. This definitely got the stranger's attention. "What?" he growled. "Are you deaf, too? Ugh, never mind. I have no time for morons like you." He wheeled his horse around and started to go the other way, but the stranger promptly dashed in front of Zenai's horse, blocking the path. An ancient, golden longsword was clutched in his left hand. Zenai's horse reared up on its hind legs in terror and dumped its master onto the ground. "Ow! Wha...how DARE you?! Just who do you think you are?!" Zenai cried out, both enraged and flustered. The black-garbed stranger had his sword pointed at Zenai's throat. "My name in unimportant to you. Realise nothing but this; you've made an enemy for life." Zenai was really angry now. "Guards!" he yelled. "Get him!" Both of Zenai's guards charged the stranger. The first one to get there was slain almost instantly. The second one stopped dead in his tracks. But the stranger charged at him and with one swing of his sword, the other guard was dead. Zenai was utterly speechless. The stranger turned and looked at Zenai, his yellow-green eyes now burning red. "And believe me," he said. "I am a very dangerous enemy." With that, he turned and left, leaving Zenai alone with only his frightened horse and his two dead guards. Inside of the sewers, Lank, Skrap and Ritori were making their way through. It wasn't so easy. Skrap wasn't kidding about the Skulltulas being the size of horses, and the Keese were very aggressive, biting and clawing constantly at the three sewer spelunkers. The only weapons available were some sticks scattered about, and while they took care of the weak Keese, they did nothing more than aggravate the Skulltulas, escpecially when the sticks were on fire. Soon Lank, Skrap and Ritori were being chased by five of the man-eating spiders. "Are you sure there isn't another way into the castle?!" Lank cried out. "Positive!" Skrap yelled back. The Skulltulas shrieked and howled. Suddenly Lank saw something. "There! A ledge!" he yelled. The three climbed onto the ledge, which led to a small passageway. They scampered inside just as one of the Skulltulas struck out with its massive fangs. The fangs were an inch from Ritori's tail. "That was too close," she said. "This passageway seems to go somewhere...maybe we should follow it?" Lank asked. "It could take us to the inside of the castle! Let's go!" said Skrap. So they followed the passageway. Much to our heroes' delight, it did lead into the castle; the inside of a tower staircase. They jumped off of the ledge and onto the stairs. "Do we go up or down?" Skrap asked. "My brother has to be in the dungeons, and I'm pretty sure those are in the basement. So we should go down." said Lank. So they did. They went through the big double doors and found themselves in an elaborate hallway. "This place is huge!" said Lank. "How will we find the basement?" "Easy. We check every door," Skrap replied. "But...there are so many doors!" "Well, I don't think we should ask for directions. If we get caught, we're dogmeat." So the three began to check every door they could. Unfortunately, every door led to even more doors, and none of those doors led to the dungeons. As all hope seemed lost, Ritori found a staricase leading down. "Guys!" she squeaked. "I found the basement!" "At last! I was starting to get tired!" said Skrap. So the three went down the stairs. Part 2 In the dungeons, Link, out of boredom, was sleeping again. He had no idea that Lank and two little Miniblins were looknig for him. Those three in question were busily checking every cell for signs of life. Unfortunately for them, Link was at the other end of the dungeon hallway. And it was a long hallway. And someone was coming in through the opposite door (all the way at the other end of the hallway) OH NOES!!! It was Zenai and a guard OH NOES!!! "Oh noes!" said Skrap. "Someone's coming!" The three of them quickly hid behind a big, nearby barrel and peeked through a gap between the barrel and the wall. Zenai and the guard were just arriving at Link's cell. The prince took out a key and unlocked the cell. "Get him," he said to the guard. The guard obediantly walked into the cell. Link was still sleeping when the guard kicked him in the stomach. Link made a weird "whoof" sound and rolled over onto his back, clutching his stomach and groaning. But the guard grabbed him by the front of his tunic and hoisted him upright. Link found himself staring directly into the guard's face, which was hidden by his helmet, except for his red eyes. "Hello, ugly," said Link. The guard simply dragged him out of the cell. Once Lank saw this, he gasped, and then Skrap had to jump on top of him to keep him from yelling out his brother's name. "No! Do you wanna get caught too?!" Skrap said in a whispered hiss. "But...but..." Lank stuttered. Skrap jumped off of Lank's head and put a finger to his lips, saying "shhh". Lank obeyed, however reluctantly. "Your guard needs a breathmint, Zenai," said Link, being insolent (on purpose). Zenai punched him in the face, but considering how weak the crown prince was, Link didn't even flinched. "Shut up, stupid peasant!" Zenai barked. "You're at my mercy, now!" Link had a strong urge to kick Zenai in the crotch, but he resisted, seeing as how the guard would probably snap his neck if he did. "Now then...how shall I torture you? Hmm, maybe we'll have a swordfight, and you'll lose!" said Zenai. "How will I lose? You suck!" Link retorted. Zenai now punched Link in the left shoulder, where he was earlier stabbed by the guard's spear. An explosion of pain assaulted Link's shoulder, traveling down his arm. He gasped and clutched at the injured area, grimacing. "That's why you'll lose! You can't fight with an injured sword-arm!" Dammit, he's right, Link though to himself. Zenai snapped his fingers. "Take him away," the prince commanded. The guards obediently dragged Link out of the dungeons. When they, and Zenai, left, Lank, Skrap and Ritori stepped out from behind the barrels. "We're too late," Lank moaned. "What now?!" "We follow them," said Skrap. Lank looked at the Miniblin. "But...what if we get caught?" "Don't worry," said Skrap. "My sister and I know this castle like the back of our own paws." "Alright," said Lank. "Let's go, then." Later, in the castle courtyard, Zenai and Link faced each other, swords in hand. Link's left arm was quivering slightly. It hadn't healed properly. "Scared, peasant?" Zenai sneered. "You wish," Link replied, smirking. "Then prepare to lose!" Zenai yelled, charging at Link. He swung his sword in a downward arc, but Link parried quickly. The force of the blades clashing against each other sent shock-waves of pain shooting up Link's arm, and he gasped. Zenai, seizing an opportunity, struck the Ordonian in the chest with the hilt of his sword, knocking him back a few paces. "Had enough?" Zenai taunted. Link growled. "Gonna hafta do better than that!" he yelled, slashing horizontally Zenai backed away, but the tip of the sword just caught him in his shirt, tearing it slightly. "Hey!!" he cried. "This is a very expensive shirt!!" Link grinned. "Shoulda thought twice before fighting me if you're so worried about your wardrobe!" Unbeknownst to the two duelists, the mystery girl, Dezla, was watching them from atop the castle battlements. She sighed. "So like Zenai," she said quietly to herself. " I just hope that the prisoner doesn't get hurt again..." There was another spectator to the fight as well. The Halfbreed, Kotuumath, was watching from a low castle spire. From his perch, he could not only see Link and Zenai, but Dezla as well. "The hero and the princess," he said. "How fortunate that they should be here at the same time." He grinned wolfishly. "Saves me the hassle of tracking them down separately," he laughed. Back in the castle, Lank, Skrap and Ritori continued their quest. They had thankfully not encountered any guards along the way...yet. "This place sure is big," said Lank. "Sure is," Skrap echoed. The three kids had been walking for some time now. "It's weird...why haven't we seen any guards yet?" Lank asked. The two Miniblins could only shrug. The three rounded a corner. "I mean, you think there'd be at least-" Lank stopped short. He was staring straight ahead, eyes wide in fear. Skrap and Ritori, upon seeing what Lank was seeing, gaped. "-twenty guards," Lank finished quietly. Indeed, there were twenty guards standing in front of the three intruders, armed with swords and axes rather than spears. They all turned around upon hearing Lank's voice. "We are so screwed now," Skrap whispered. Afterword AAAAAGH SPIDERS! The goriest chapter yet! Whee! Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:RatedR Category:Fanfic Chapter Category:Purple Paw Studios